Empire at war
by Alexander Von Einzbern
Summary: The gate in Ginza was not the only gate. Another gate appeared in an alternate reality, connecting three worlds..(on halt)
1. chapter 1, the gate in Heidelberg.

Empire at war.

Disclaimer :I don't own Gate: Thus the JSDF Fought There!

Chapter 1.

The light of the sun was warming the skyscrapers, which where stretching up, toward the skies, it's tendrils heating the air around the people of Heidelberg, who were walking around, back from work.

The streets were pristine, and clean, the roads were well made and maintained, while the houses were neatly arranged.

Between the walking people, some were more distinct than the others, with a black clothes, and heavy flack jackets, their helmets hiding their faces.

On their back long rifles were hanging , and on their shoulder an insignia of a flying falcon sitting on two blades and surrounded by laurel. On their other shoulder the number twelve was proudly emblazoned crossed by two blades.

The city was definitely prospering which was noticeable by the people's clothes. The many skyscrapers were also a very distinct future.

Further into the middle of the city, a castle was standing, surrounded by high walls and spiers, and tens of flags were spread around them.

One type was the same as those on the soldiers shoulder, the black falcon with the blades and laurels, while the others where the sign of a crowned dragon which was curled around the world.

Numerous guards were walking the perimeter, all in combat suits and weaponry, their sharp eyes looking around for any intruder.

Deep within the castle, a man was standing, he had a long black hair, and dark green eyes, his clothes were rich and he had tens of medals on his chest, a long purple cloak was resting on his back, with the same symbol of the hawk.

The man was standing in front of a scanner, when it burst to life and a blue light emerged out of it, scanning him.

" hologram connection established" an automatic voice announced.

The man took a kneeling position, as he saw himself standing in a richly decorated room, with twelve different people standing there as well, all in kneeling position.

In the center a man was standing, clothed in what looked like aristocratic clothes of the nineteenth century, with a golden crown upon his head, on his back the symbol of the crowned dragon.

" welcome again lords and ladies of the governing body of the empire" the man said " as usual, your reports.. First of all Lord Alfred Whitestrake von Heidelberg, regent of the first province of Germany" he commanded, his voice authoritive.

The black haired man bowed " with the permission of his excellency Emperor William the sixth, emperor of the Britainan world empire, I am here by to conclude.." before he was able to finish however an incoming transmission appeared, and the lord had to stop to listen to it.

"Lord Alfred... Emergency... An unknown arc appeared in the middle of the streets of Heidelberg... Looks like something from the Roman times... And a swarm of hostiles appeared from it all looking like Roman legioners... But with dragons or something" the man's voice was frantic.

The emperor nodded slightly to give his permission for the lord to talk.

"commander Gustav what is the situation currently?" he asked, his eyes narrow.

"the young lord Roland took control of the situation, by mobilizing a full regiment with full weapons and permission to shut down anything which comes out.. He himself had moved out with the special forces.." he finished.

"then everything under control... I trust Roland.. My little brother is a very capable man" he sighed deeply.

The emperor and the other lords looked very curious , the emperor addressed the commander who was still on line " commander Gustav?" the deep voice of the emperor made the commander tremble.

"your majesty?" he asked in a deep respectful tone.

"you've said something that caught my attention... Something about dragons ? As in the mythical creatures?" he asked.

"yes sir... Unfortunately I am not in the field.. So I can't give a detailed answer to the questions... I think lord Roland will be more capable of answering... But he is currently shooting some Roman soldiers down..." the man bowed again.

" I see... Well in that case.. Meeting adjourned everyone... We will meet in person in twenty four hours in Heidelberg.. " the emperor concluded.

All the lords bowed down" as you command your majesty ".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A young man of about twenty was crouched , his long black hair falling on his black military clothes, a long rifle in his hands, around him hundreds of soldiers were all ready to shoot anything that would come out of the weird structure in front of them.

They were here for around twenty minutes, and in that time they have killed numerous of them, there were some civilian casualties, but thanks to the fast response, they were capt to minum.

As a shadow of a person started to emerge, the boy didn't hesitate, he pressed the trigger, letting a long bullet line to fly from the weapon, the soldiers did the same.

He slowly stood up " don't go anywhere.. If any other fool will dare to cross.. Shoot them down, but do not destroy the gate.. We don't need it to pop in a different place." he commanded.

"yes my lord!" the general near him said with a salute.

The boy nodded as he headed back toward the castle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was three weeks later, when the emperor adrresed the nation..

"three weeks ago the unexplainable happened.. The city of Heidelberg had been assulted by an unknown force from beyond the gate.. But from this point on we will take the war to them, we are sending grand general Karl von Kenigsberg as the commander of the operation.. We promise vengeance to those fools who dare assault our beloved empire.. We will show them the divine vengeance... For the empire! "he called as he lifted his hand dramatically.

Xxxxxxxxxxx..

In the huge hall of the castle, two people were seated in front of each other.

Alfred looked into the eyes of the young black haired man" Roland... Are you excited? "he asked his younger brother" it is the first war in sixty years... Ever since the empire achieved global conquest sixty years ago... "he trailed off.

The young boy nodded" I und brother... But fear not you trust the grand General... And I will represent our family with honor... I was trained to fight after all "he said.

The older man nodded" yes.. But I am still worried for you.. So be careful " he said as he hugged the younger man.

" You too brother.. You too. "

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The lord was standing in front of all the soldiers, his dark green eyes looking into each and every last one of them" soldiers of the empire... Today we move to war... Today you go to a scared crusade... Today you will avenge our fallen friends and family! Children of the empire.. Be ware the enemy might wait for us right outside.. Be ready.. Go in the name of the empire! "he called.

" yes my lord "the soldiers all emblazoned with the insignia of the Von Heidelberg family saluted as they started to move forward, vehicles first.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roland got ready, his team around him.

The entire team consisted of three other people aside from him.

There was Gerard Aller , a tall musclar man, with blonde hair and blue eyes, who had a small goaty and a constant smile, he was the hacker of the group, as although each of the special group was an elite fighter, they still had specialized areas for which they were induced into the team.

Another was a petite girl, with midnight dark hair, and blue eyes, her name was Alice von Dortmund, she was a noble, though minor one, her specialty was explosives and demolitions.

The third person was another male, his hair was brown and his eyes gray, he was a bit lanky, and his eyes were sharp, Roderick Balz, the resident tech specialist .

Roland himself was the commander but was a very talented sniper, those four together were one of the most elite teams the empire had, and was on par with the greatest of the soldiers.

the vehicle stopped,and they all jumped out, weapons ready, they took positions just as a cry of "incoming!" came from the scauts.

Shooting without end, the soldiers killed dozens, and thousands of the enemy... Roland took a breath as he looked into his telescopic sight, and seeing somone who looked like a commander he shot them down, seeing them fall. Before without a pause he shot another enemy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

In the senate house of the imperial capital city, the senate was in full attendance, hundreds of representatives were sitting, as they anxiously awaited the begging of the meeting.

Standing in front of them was Marcus the internal minister of the empire and the retainer of Emperor Molt Sol Augusts.

" your majesty" the man started " our forces which were sent to Alnus hill were totally anihalted" he declared.

The senate was in shock.. Somehow more than forty percent of the empires military was anihalted , murmurs burst around the hall until the emperor lifted his hand.

The emperor was sitting on a golden throne, his hand playing with his light blonde mustache.

" so now the empire is vulnerable" he started " for our neighbors to attack us... But we must stay united.. The empire survived worst... So.. We should send the allied nations to attack Alnus as well" he stated.

Exited murmurs spread through the hall as the nobles were talking excitedly, praising the cunning of their monarch.

To their surprise the elderly retainer shook his head " unfortunately your majesty.. That is impossible..." he said.

The emperor looked at him with interest " and pray tell me why Marcus?" the emperors tone was flat.

"your majesty.. We've got a message from the allied nations.. They were requesting help... Apparently a gate opened on mount Wayne... And the allied nations had marched in for conquest... Unfortunately they got the same result.. Their forces were annihilated in less then an hour... The report much like our own talks about explosions and deadly sorcery... "he said quietly.

The emperor started to laugh, his chuckles grew stronger by the moment" that's good... That's great "he laughed heartily" now they are no danger to us.. We shall make sure to stay united... Call for their forces... We are going to a war! "he declared to the loud cheers of the senate.

Only Marcus was standing eyes downcast, fear filling his heart for what to come.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

" our plan is simple, for now we will strengthen our borders, to make sure no more enemies will be able to move through.. We will create a base here, which will be our hq.. After that we will move forward to learn more about this world.." the grand General explained to the young lord.

" that's good... Tell our soldiers to be cautious.. The enemy maybe has an inferior technology.. But if they have dragon's.. Who knows what more they've got.. "he instructed.

" I will sir.. "the grand General affirmed.

Roland saluted to the general, and left the room, _this is going to be a long operation._

He concluded.

 ** _In 1924 Vladimir Ilyich Lenin has made Lev Trotsky to be his heir, which prompted the young genius to create a military unlike any other, that Russia ever saw._**

 ** _1933 the Nazi revolution had brought Adolf Hitler to the seat of the kanzler of Germany and constructed the third Reich, which brought to the creation of the vermacht._**

 ** _1939, Nazi Germany had lunched a blitzkrieg against the state of Poland and concurred it. While simultaneously opening a front against England and France._**

 ** _The red army under Lev Trotsky has opened an assault against the German forces, which pineed the Nazi in their place._**

 ** _In 1941 a successful assassination of Adolf Hitler by Lord General Richard Whitestrake brought the end of the Nazi regime._**

 ** _Exerpt from the rise and fall of the national socialism. By Godrik Balder 1967._**


	2. chapter 2

Empire at war.

Disclaimer :I don't own Gate :and thus the jsdf fought there.

Chapter 2.

The music was heard loudly over the in construction military base of the British imperial forces, the words were powerful and provocative.

"Stand up, oh enormous country,

Stand up for deadly fight

Against the dark force threatening the peace ,against the damned hord!

May the noble fury boil like a wave,

The people's war is on

The Sacred War of peace!".

The words which came from an old soviet war song were moving chills through the solderis, who's eyes were burning in fury.

It was a month since they moved through the gate, and for now they didn't moved an inch... The strengthening of the borders were first priority, which resulted in the German forces standing like ducks, doing nothing but building the military base.

Roland was sitting in his small office, the walls of which were decorated by flags of both the empire and the province of Germany.. His eyes were closed as he leaned on his hands, before his eyes he saw only one thing... The last thing he saw before entering the gate.. The image which was burnt into his mind to never forget.. The image of a little girl, standing near the monument for the fallen, holding in her little hand two bouquets of flowers, her blue eyes teary.

He swore revenge.. He swore to make the invaders to pay.. But he had to hold his fury.. He had to retain his ability to think..But he hated them.. And when the time will come he will extract his revenge on those pathetic fools.

A small noise and a transmission was excepted by his wireless earphones.

" Lord Roland" came the deep voice of the elderly General " If I may request your presence... We just got transmission from your brother and his majesty the Emperor" the tone of voice was respectful.

" Of course grand general.. I'll be there in a few minutes" he said, as he stood up from his seat and briskly walked out of the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The young noble entered the office of the grand general, only to be met with the holographic image of two of the most powerful people in the world, the emperor himself, and his older brother.

Bowing deeply, Roland addressed the ruler first as was costume " Your majesty" he said bowing deeply, and straightening himself a bit he turned to his brother " My lord brother" he greeted the two man, his face unreadable.

" Ah young Roland, it's good to see you again.. How are you? How is it going there on the other side of the gate?" the emperor started looking at the young boy with appreciation " Your deeds speak well of you.. Indeed you are a worthy child of the Whitestrake family.. " the older man moved a strand of blonde hair from his face.

" Your majesty is too generous.. I am not worthy of any praise as I am just fulfilling my duty as a citizen and noble of the great empire " he said bowing.

The emperor chuckled" Such humility... Well in any case Lord Roland, we came here for a reason " the man stated" Lord Alfred if you will.. ".

The black haired man nodded" Of course.. Well Roland it was a month since the incident and as we understand the base is in its last construction stage... It is time for us to venture into the land, trying to learn more of the people, their culture and of the world in general " he stated "Tell me brother, did you learn the language guide we gave you?" the lord asked.

The teen bowed " Of course my lord brother.. Me and my team.. Also we are insisting on the grunts to learn it too" he answered.

" Good then.. You and your team now code named team hawk will be sent into the continent to learn as much as possible... We need information, of course we will send other groups as well.. Your objective is learn and befriend the natives.. We do not want to antagonize them if possible.. Is that clear? "the lord asked" if you have any questions ask general Karl " the lord said" farewell brother and be carefull " he finished as the transmission cut out.

" My lord "the grand general turned to the young special forces commander" for this mission you will be given a special all purpose ICV... Also you will get twelve rocket launchers of the new Phaust mark 15 for specialy sticky situations... Anything else you need sir? " general Karl asked seriously.

" That's will be plenty general.. Thank you we will be on our way then " Roland answered smiling.

" Good luck my lord "the general wished him.

Roland soluted and walked out, contacting his team via radio" Mission.. Be ready in ten minutes with all you need.. Long term " he said curtly and after reciveng " Affirmative " he went to get ready himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ten minutes later, the now dubbed Hawk team was standing in front of the ICV, it was a beautiful vehicle, colored dark black, with a heavy turret on the side which made it look like a tank.

The ICV was equipped with a heavy 100 mm turret , an autocannon from the panther type 45 mm and a granade launcher.

This was the all purpose combat vehicle, code named Chariot , a project which the German conducted with province three Israel, as their research teams worked closely with each other.

Roland felt like laughing.. This vehicle was more of a tank the an ICV and probably had enough fire power to take down by itself the entire primitive forces.

Alice approached him " Roland.. We are ready" the girl said briskly.

" Good.. We are moving on, hop on everyone" he commanded as he entered the armored vehicle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sky was bright, as the sun stood highly in the heavens. The flockes of birds were flying freely in the sky.

The four people sitting in the vehicle were talking and laughing freely, Roderick from the driver seat was telling a joke which made all three others to laugh.

At the same time Roland was looking through the binoculars, scanning the road ahead, when something caught his eyes.

" Derrick" he said " halt".

The man obeyed his superior without question, and turned around with a questioning look on his face.

" Look there.. Twenty degrees to the left" the officer said as he himself continued to watch.

There was some sort of a gathering, people clothed in simple garments were moving toward them, or at least initially, as right now they were fighting something which assulted them.

Looking closely, Roland saw them easily " wolves" he said quietly " they are attacking those people there" he said.

"Should we interfere?" Gerard asked.

" Yes.. command wanted us to make good with the natives... What can be better than saving some of them.. Forward" he said.

" Pleasure!" Roderick said as he squeezed the gus pedal and the vehicle launched forward.

As they nerad firing range,the young officer prepared his sniper rifle " Shoot freely but be careful not to hurt any people.." he ordered, his eye already in his scope

There was a reason he was known to be one of the most talented snipers in the world, and he proved it right now by finding the alpha of the pack and shooting him from afar from a moving vehicle.

The bullet was released, and flying forward it pierced the skull of the wolf.

Without waiting Roland released one after another bullet, taking down a wolf with every shot.

The team wasn't far behind, shooting the proud creatures down as well.

When the vehicle finally arrived near the people and came to stop, they were surrounded by a mass of wide eyed people, who looked shocked at what happened.

An old man approached them, his steps were heavy as he leand on his staff to walk.

Roland made a hand gesture, signaling his team to be ready to open fire if anything will happen, while he himself exited the ICV his hands on his hand guns.

The man bowed to the young lord " Greetings... I am Torlaff of the fang nomadic clan.. Are you the sorcerers who saved us from this pack of dire wolves?" the man asked.

Roland furrowed his brows, the language was new to him.. So it took him some seconds to understand " Well met elder Torlaff.. I am Lord Roland von Heidelberg, the commander of this group.. I am glad we could help " he said smiling.

The man looked bewildered " You are a lord?.. I am sorry my lord for not showing the proper respect... Are you from the empire? " he asked clearly bewildered.

Roland shook his head" No we are not... I am from a country you never heard of Germany.. This empire you are talking about... What can you tell me about them? " he asked slowly.

The old man blinked twice" You don't know of the empire my lord?... Well maybe you should come to our humble tents... We want to show our appreciation for you my lord "the elder said.

" Very well then... We will come in " he said, messaging the others to come with him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting on a comfortable carpet, the young lord was slowly sipping out the tea he was given by the elder, as his friends stood around, watching everything carefully, their weapons ready.

" So elder Torlaff" Roland started his eyes boring into the old man " What can you tell me about the empire? And about the land... Are there a lot of dangerous beasts around? Things like dragon's or unicorns?" he asked, feeling stupid about asking.

The man looked at him weirdly " My lord.. The empire is spawning on the entire continent... All the other kingdoms are under them... The current raining emperor is emperor Molt.. " the older man proceed to explain all the details which the young lord recorded.

" As for dangerous monsters.. Dragon's are extremely rare and untameble.. No one dares to awaken the ire of a dragon... But wiwerns are common enough for the empire to use them as mounts... Unicorns are even rarer... The Elves know more about them than we humans " the old man said.

" Thank you... Is there anything you want to ask me in return? " Roland asked.

" Yes my lord... If possible.. We came here to meet the apostle of the god of light Lux " the man swallowed hard" we would like you to meet him with us.. ".

Roland's eyes grew wide.. He didn't even think to ask about religion in the new world, frowning at his own stupidity he turned to the elder" Umm.. Elder Torlaf.. What can you tell me about your religions here? " he asked.

" You do not know of the gods? " the man asked" what religion do you people have? " he asked a bit rudely.

" My country has many different religions.. But none of them match the one you describe "he said.

The man nodded and explained about the immortal apostles of the dietis and the dietis themselves.

Alice's eye twitched" Immortals?... That's sounds farfetched... But if it's true... "she shivered.

But Roland's face didn't change" I understand elder Torlaf.. We will stay for now.. I hope it's won't take too long " he said.

The man shook his head" he should be here by tomorrow noon my lord " he answered.

" Alright then... Roderick.. Inform the grand General " he commanded curtly.

" Sir yes sir! " the man said with a salute as he went out to do as he was told.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the next day, Roland could be found writing schematics, and calculating something.

Alice entered the tent, surprised at the tense expression on her commanders face.

" Roland? Is everything alright?" she asked her officer.

The boy did not answer her, instead he wrote some more, and a smile appeared on his face " Yes Alice... I was just calculating how to defeat an immortal if it will be neccecary" he answered to her without looking.

" Oh" the black haired girl looked at him with appreciation " so you were worried too... I just thought.." she trailed off.

" We don't have to piss them off.. Keeping a straight face is important" he answered, and stood up " Let's go... He should be here any minute" he said as he walked outside.

The girl smiled and ran after him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The four Germans were standing there, their eyes looking around their weapons ready in case of an attack..

Roland was waiting, but he felt some sort of uneasiness creeping in his heart... As if something bad is going to happen.

But he waited patiently... Not showing even the slightest of annoyance, Gerrard was looking through his binoculars hopping to see something only to suddenly scream " Sir.. There is a huge monster there, fighting against somone!" he called.

Roland looked through his snipersniper scope only to widden his eyes.. There, far away a huge black dragon was fighting against a blonde man, who was wearing heavy armor and a long blade in hand.

His mouth was agape as the man danced around the creature, but even so he was unable to hurt it.

Closing his eyes for a moment Roland took a deep breath " Hawk squad! Into the ICV get the damn Phausts ready... We are going to kill the monster!" he called, while silently praying he wasn't dooming them all.

The elder looked frantic " What is going on?" he asked fearfully.

" Your appostole is fighting a damn black dragon... We are going to help him! " the noble answered curtly.

The man's eyes widdend " We are doomed!" he called " what should we do!?" he asked the officer.

" Just stay calm... We will get rid of it" he said quietly.

" You can't.. You'll die!" he called.

" Don't worry... We will survive" the lord answered as he hoped on the vehicle which sped up forward.

" Alice... Get ready to use the launchers! Everyone get ready!" he called as he moved his own Phaust into position " Move!" he called and the armored vehicle sped forward.

 ** _1943 : the soviet forces, under the expert command of Lev Trotsky and Georgy Zhukov launched an attack against the United States, moving through the cold regions of Alaska, while at the same time Emperor Hiroito launched a simultaneous assult on Perl Harbor._**

 ** _1944 : the British empire refused to interfere in the war, calling for neutrality._**

 ** _1945 : France moved their forces against the advancing Red army, but were stuck in a combat with Zhukov._**

 ** _1946 : Germany under the new Kanzler declared neutrality, refusing to interfere in the war._**

 ** _1947 : The United States launched nuclear bombs on Russia, which were interrupted by the soviet air force._**

 ** _1948 : the war reached a new setlmate , as the soviet forces advances were stopped for a time._**

 ** _1950 : the German forces revoked their neutrality, and launched an attack on the Japanese forces, thus starting the war anew, which brought to the resumeing of war between the United States and the Soveit Union._**

 ** _Excerpts from the short summary of the great war, by Dimitri Krasni 1976._**


	3. Chapter 3

Empire at war.

Disclaimer :I don't own gate and thus the jsdf fought there.

Chapter 3.

The ICV launched forward toward the dragon " Alice! Preper the panzerphaust and shoot the thing into oblivion!" the young lord called as he himself readied his own weapon.

One eye closed they launched both rockets a second after each other, he toward the stomach while Alice toward the head.

But before the weaponry had a chance to impact, the blonde man reeled and striked the monster, which howled in pain and instinctively reeled back, which made the weapons to impact the creature in one of the wings and the side of its body.

The wing was ripped off, and a huge gush was opened on the monsters side, the creature howld in pain.

Roland cursed as he fished out his sniper rifle, his eye automatically pressing to the scope, his eyes locked on the creature's eyes as he smiled wickedly, and released a shot.

The bullet flew forward, and impacted the monster right in his eye, piercing it through and moving towards the brain, killing the creature instantly.

" Another impossible shot from Major Roland" Richard said jokingly.

Roland breathed deeply " This was one of the most difficult shots I've ever had" he breathed heavily.

The blonde man approached them slowly, his huge blade in hand, golden armor was clattering as he walked.

" Greetings mighty warriors.. I am Augustus the apostole of the god of light Lux, it is a pleasure to meet you, warriors who have the power to not only kill a dragon but to maul its body in the matter of seconds" the man spoke in pathos.

Roland turned to the others " Change to tranquilizers... If he is hostile... We can take him down" he spoke, and the others nodded.

He moved toward the man, his hand resting on his rifle " Well met, I am lord Roland von Heidelberg, the second born of the now deceased lord of Heidelberg" he said with a small bow.

The man looked at him for a moment, his eyes scanning for something when he suddenly smiled broadly, his eyes shining with excitement " How intriguing!" he exclaimed " Your aura is so different

.. It has no sign which I recognize.. As if none of the dietis has any power over you!" he exclaimed " Not even Emroy has any power on you... It's as if you are from another dimension!" he suddenly paused" Oh.. Could it be you are the people from beyond the Gate? " he asked with growing excitement.

" Positiv " the young lord answered in German.

The man looked like a child who got a new toy" Amazing... It's just amazing.. " he coughed lightly as he caught himself" I am sorry.. But I am more a person of science than violence as such I am very much excited in meeting you.. So now may I ask you what brings you here? " he asked with a smile.

Roland narrowed his eyes" You are acting rather strangely apostle.. Shouldn't you be more hostile toward us? After all my country is in war with your empire " he asked, his finger on his trigger.

The man laughed heartily" I really hold no loyalty toward the empire... I am old.. More than eight hundred years old... The empire wronged your country I see no reason to be upset " he answered.

Roland nodded but didn't relax" Very well then... There is this nomad tribe who we met and are here to meet you.. As such I would suggest we should all head there " he said.

" Very well.. We should get going then " the man said as he walked after the major, his eyes scanning the ICV curiously.

" Roderick! Full speed ahead " Roland commanded and the vehicle lurched forward, back toward the tribe.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting on the carpet was a very particular group consisting of an elder nomad, an armored apostle, and a modern German lord of a British empire.

" Your greatness "Torlaf said addressing the apostle" Its an honor to be in your presence " his voice was full of reverence.

The blonde man shook his head" No it is me who is thankful, thanks to you I was able to meet those extraordinary people " he replied.

Alice entered the tent, and saluted to her officer" Sir, we've got a radio transmission.. From HQ " she finished.

The young lord nodded and turning to the other occupants he bowed his head" I am sorry " he apologized" I have to get some information from our HQ " he explained.

The other looked intrigued as they nodded.

Roland hated the antique radio communicator but unfortunately they did not yet established a different means, it will take some more time, he moved it to the correct frequency and finialy a voice came from the communicator "Lord Roland do you hear me?" the voice asked in German.

" Her General, this is major Whitestrake reporting" the boy answered.

The other occupants looked shocked, and Augustus's eyes were full of intrigue as he saw the communicator.

"My lord.. His imperial majesty and Your lord brother contacted us just now... They ask to bring some of the natives to the base as a show of good will" the high general explained.

" I understand her general... Anything else?" he asked.

" No sir.. That's all General Karl out" the transmission was cut.

The young lord turned around only to be met with the bewildered eyes of the old man and the exited look of the other one.

" What was that? How does it work?" the blonde assulted him with questions, to the great annoyance of the noble.

" This is a radio apostle Augustus, it's a device for long ranger communication" he explained briefly, not going into all the details.

" Now to the other topic, Elder Torlaf.. I just got a command from head quarters to invite you and your people to our base, where you will be able to live and under the protection of the German forces of the British empire" he said , extending his hand forward.

The man looked thoughtful for a moment, his eyes closed as he was thinking. Finally after several moments the man opened his eyes " What will it entail to us?" he asked seriously.

" Hmm... Nothing much I believe... Just to abide by our law.. We won't try to charge your way of life" he answered.

The man smiled broadly " Then on behalf of my people I gladly except" the elder answered.

Augustus looked at the young lord expectenl his mouth set in a pout , which prompted the young lord to smile amusedly at the childish expression on the very old person's face _\- I wander if their brain is in static as well -_ he thought amusedly.

" Of course apostole Augustus you are welcome to our base too" he answered.

The man jumped up with a scream of excitement " Yay!" he called.

Alice couldn't hold it any longer and burst out laughing, to the confusion of the two natives.

"Very well" the lord said " Than we will start moving the people toward the mountain".

" I hope it's won't spell any trouble for the empire" Roland thought as he walked slowly out of the tent.

 **1951 The German forces are stopped near Hiroshima, a year long struggle begun, known as the siege of Hiroshima.**

 **1952: The USA with the help of France forces finally rebuked the Soveit forces, and started to move into Russian territory.**

 **1952 : Italian forces moved into the German lands, but were stopped near Zaltsburg by lord general** **Richard Whitestrake, and by the end of the year were defeated, losing the capital of Rome in the process, which resulted in the capitulation of Italy to Germany.**

 **1953 : Protests in Germany resulting in the current kanzler to revoke his position, Lord General Richard Whitestrake is elected as the new kanzler, bringing the end to the Japanese - German War and declaring the Neutrality of Germany once again.**

 **1954: Irland asked to return into the British empire for protection, the act of the commonwealth is revoked . Same year Emperor George VI extended the exhausted militarily and resourcefully Germany to join into the empire as a vassalic state, Germany become the first province of the New** **British empire.**

 **1955 : death of Lev Trotsky, brought the end of the Russian American War, The newly elected president in fear of American retribution requested the acceptance into the Empire the only stable neutral nation on earth.**

 **1955 : Japan is assulted by the Spanish republic, and requested the aid of Emperor George, which was granted under the condition of assimilation into the empire, as a result Japan and Spain added to the empire.**

 **1956 : A delegation of European jews besieged the emperor to grant them a land under the empire, the creation of Israel.**

 **1957 : the United States declaring a war against the imperial crown, France entering an alliance with the states.**

 **The beginning of the Anglo-American war**

 **End of chapter 3.**

Sorry for the short chapter.. This should have been part of the previous one.


End file.
